


Hey, Bartender

by ericaababyy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Kai - Fandom, KaiHun - Fandom, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Kai is a bartender and Sehun is drunk. </p>
  <p>Sehun's boyfriend cheated on him with his best friend and the goody-goody blonde bombshell decides to go out drinking for the first time ever.</p>
  <p>Kai just happens to have the right amount of smoulder and a good ear for listening.</p>
  <p>You can probably guess how this story goes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s1137.photobucket.com/user/ericanicole18/media/Sehun%20Hot.jpg.html"></a><br/>    <img/><br/><a href="http://s1137.photobucket.com/user/ericanicole18/media/7509d50f49c0fe2d1af188cfcf8cba8b.jpg.html">
      <img/>
    </a><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Story begins at the next chapter ~


	2. Pour 'Em Hot Tonight

Sehun waltzed into the bar like he knew exactly what he was doing. Truth was, he didn’t know what he was doing. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to numb his memory. If that asshole thought he’d burned Sehun, then he had another thing coming. Sehun was just fine without him and he’d let the world know it, too!

 

He had put on his best skinny jeans and a too-tight white shirt and rimmed his eyes in black kohl. His blonde hair was carefully styled into a slick coif.

 

It was mostly dark inside, the lights all dimmed and the neon glow shining brightly. Music was bumping from all corners of the place. Cigarette smoke hung so thick in the air that you could practically cut through it with a knife.

 

“Hey, bartender!” Sehun shouted to no one in particular as he grabbed a stool and took a seat at the bar.

 

Within seconds, a tanned, tatted, and muscular hunk of a man was before him, clad in a white V-neck and a beat up leather vest and – curse the damn bar top – Sehun couldn’t see what he was wearing on the bottom.

 

“What can I get you?” The man said in a low voice. If Sehun weren’t so pissed off at how his entire day had gone, he’d say the man nearly took his breath away.

 

Sehun let out a huff. “What I really need is a double shot of Crown.”

 

The man smirked as he grabbed a glass from behind the bar. “Sounds like you’re trying to forget something.” He stared Sehun down as he poured the amber liquid into the glass.

 

“More like someone.” Sehun took the glass gratefully. He tilted his head back and swallowed it down. “Another, please. I’m on a mission.”

 

“As you wish,” The bartender chuckled.

 

Sehun eyed the man as he effortlessly moved about behind the bar, grabbing bottles of liquor, beer, and whatever other sort of alcohol that the patrons around him requested. Thick, black tribal tattoos snaked their way up the man’s arms and into his shirt where Sehun only wished that the sinful piece of material would disappear, so that he could see where the dark lines ended.

 

Almost as if he could sense Sehun’s eyes on him, the man turned his attention back to the out-of-place blonde sitting at his bar. “Another shot?” He asked. “Or maybe two?”

 

Sehun’s cheeks flushed, whether from the alcohol or the bartender’s attention, he wasn’t sure. “Keep ‘em coming. I don’t want to remember anything tomorrow,” Sehun mumbled.

 

“You must’ve had a pretty shit day.” It was more of a statement, but it sounded almost like a question. Sehun looked up at the man and gave a faint nod of his head.

 

“Bad breakup.” Sehun scoffed at himself. “More like the entire relationship was bad. Cheating bastard…” Sehun muttered through clenched teeth.

 

“Yikes. That definitely calls for a triple shot. This one’s on me.” The man slid a glass across the bar and Sehun accepted graciously.

 

“You know, I might just be a bartender, but I’m a hell of a listener if you need to talk to someone.”

 

Sehun sighed. “I just don’t get it. Why do people cheat? I mean, am I not enough?”

 

The bartender shrugged. “You look like quite a catch to me. That guy must be kicking himself right now.”

 

Sehun smiled once he realized the man had been complimenting him. “Th-thanks.”

 

The man smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Have you ever cheated on anyone?” Sehun asked after his fourth glass of Crown.

 

“No, I’m glad to say I’ve never had the need to. Any man would be a fool to cheat.”

 

“Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?”

 

The bartender chuckled. “What is this? 20 Questions?”

 

Sehun’s face flushed even more without the help of the alcohol. “N-no… I just –“

 

“I’m kidding,” He smiled. “I actually don’t have a boyfriend and I’d be damned if I ever had a girlfriend. Women are tricky creatures.”

 

Sehun laughed. “You got that right…”

 

“You sound like you have experience,” The man smirked.

 

“Once. In college. Never again. As much hell as I’m going through now, those six months were a nightmare.”

 

They both chuckled. “So, what’s your name?” The bartender asked after a few moments.

 

“Sehun.”

 

“Well, Sehun, I’m Kai. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kai extended his hand to the blonde sitting at his bar top.

 

Sehun smiled as he accepted the gesture. “It’s very nice to meet you, too.”

 

“You know, it doesn’t seem like you do this very often…” Kai stated, raising an eyebrow as Sehun proceeded to down another shot.

 

“I don’t. I’m a bore.” Sehun smiled widely, placing his hands on his red-tinted cheeks as he rested his elbows on the bar top. He stared up at the handsome bartender.

 

“Oh, don’t say that. You don’t seem boring,” Kai grinned.

 

“No, it’s true!” Sehun’s eyes widened. “S’why my boyfriend fucked my best friend,” He stated very matter-of-factly with a slight slur to his words.

 

Kai thought for a moment. “You know what I say?” Sehun sat still, eyes fixed on Kai’s deep gaze, intent on listening to everything he had to say. “I say fuck them. You don’t need ‘em. Let them have each other. You seem like a smart guy with a good head on his shoulders. Not to mention the fact that you’re downright gorgeous. You’ll find some guy that’s actually good enough for you and when you do –“ Kai paused and leaned in closer, low voice rumbling next to Sehun’s ear, “-when you do, you’re going to drive that cheating bastard mad with jealousy. You show him how bad he fucked up and make him regret ever taking his eyes off of you.”

 

Sehun was silent for a moment, taking in what Kai had told him. “You’re right! I’m gonna make him sooo jealous!” Sehun downed the rest of the shot and stood up. “I’m gonna go find someone right now!” He nearly tripped over the bar stool as he turned around.

 

“Whoahhh, easy tiger!” Kai lunged forward and grabbed Sehun’s arm. “I didn’t mean right now. Why don’t you sit for a little longer?”

 

Sehun nodded. “You’re really nice,” He looked up at Kai and, out of nowhere, started giggling. Kai laughed right along with him.

 

“I take it you’re a happy drunk, then?” He stated with a chuckle.

 

“Kaaai, can I have another drink? I still remember my boyfriend,” He pouted. Sehun looked like he was trying hard to concentrate on Kai’s face. He was wavering on his stool.

 

Kai sighed, but relented. “One more, okay? I think you’re getting pretty close to your limit.”

 

Sehun grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Theeenk you.”

 

Kai fixed him up with one more shot and watched as the blonde went bottoms up. “You really can’t hold your liquor very well…”

 

Sehun giggled. “I’ve never had alcohol before. I’m booooring. But, this is really fun.”

 

Kai smiled genuinely at his drunken patron. “How about a glass of water?” He asked. “I think that will make you feel better.”

 

“I feel really good right now, though!” Sehun laughed.

 

“Just one glass? Please?” Kai poked his lip out.

 

Sehun sighed. “Okaaaaay, fine.” Kai laughed and poured him a big glass of ice water.

 

“I think I want to go dance!” Sehun squealed, after swallowing the whole glass of water. He stood up from his seat, still slightly wobbly and strutted to the dance floor.

 

“Sehun – wait!” Kai was too late to stop him. He sighed. “Shit.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun groaned as he stretched his arms above his head. Eyes still shut tight, he pulled at his blankets until they were snugly covering most of his head, his face the only thing exposed.

 

God, Sehun couldn’t remember the last time his bed had felt so comfortable. He snuggled in even tighter, the enchanting smell of bacon frying on the stove filling his nostrils and clouding his mind with the most pleasant of thoughts.

 

Wait.

 

Bacon?

 

What the hell? Sehun thought. He lived alone. Who could be cooking bacon?!

 

He opened his eyes and glanced around the room.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Nope. Not even his apartment.

 

Sehun sat up slowly, his head starting to pound slightly. He scrunched his eyes at the sharp pain. Where the hell was he? His breathing quickened. How did he get here? Whose apartment was this? What happened last night? Sehun had never even gone out drinking before. What was he thinking?!

 

Oh god, and his clothes were gone, too! Well, not exactly gone, but these definitely weren’t the clothes he’d had on when he left his own apartment last night. He didn’t even own the grey shirt that he was wearing!

 

He took a few moments to steady his shot nerves and cracked the door open just a smidgen. He poked his head out, checking to make sure the coast was clear before tiptoeing down the hallway. The smell of bacon was getting stronger. He finally came to a head at the end of the hall and carefully looked out. There was a living room – quite nice, he’d say, if he weren’t so damn freaked out over the fact that he had no idea where he was – and just beyond that, the kitchen. He could make out a tall figure standing at the stove, but his back was turned to Sehun. The only thing he could see were the –

 

The thick, black tribal tattoos that he’d seen in his dreams last night.

 

Holy fuck.

 

The guy turned around just as Sehun was trying to run back to the bedroom.

 

“Good morning!” Kai said cheerfully.

 

Sehun balled his hands into fists and drew his lips into a thin line. He turned around. “G-good morning.” He had no choice but to approach the other man.

 

“You sleep okay? How ya feeling?” He was stricken by the amount of sincerity in the man’s voice.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess. W-what… um. What exactly, uh, happened… last night?” Sehun asked tentatively, afraid of what he should probably be expecting.

 

Kai held his hands up in defense. “We didn’t have sex if that’s what you mean.”

 

Sehun let out a sigh. “Oh, thank god!”

 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I am quite a catch…” Kai said in mock offense.

 

“N-no, that’s not what I-“

 

The tanned man smiled. “Kidding.” He turned the eye down on the stove and turned to Sehun. “If you couldn’t already tell, you got really – and I mean really – drunk last night. Your head should feel like it’s going to explode right about now.“

 

“Oh, believe me, it’s getting there, “ Sehun interjected, rubbing his temples.

 

“You started dancing on the tables and all these guys… I mean…” Kai looked at him with a sorrowful expression. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you got sloppy. Even after I cut you off, you just didn’t stop. Well, until you passed out on the bar...”

 

“I passed out!?”

 

“Yeah. It was closing time when I realized you probably weren’t going to wake up. I tried, though. I even attempted to drive you home, but you were so out of it you couldn’t even tell me where you lived, so I just brought you here.” Kai finally looked away.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re probably uncomfortable waking up in a stranger’s bed,” Kai glanced at Sehun’s chest, “and clothes… but I didn’t know what else to do. I wasn’t just going to leave you on the street somewhere. Someone as beautiful as you would surely be gobbled up in a heartbeat,” Kai smirked.

 

Sehun blushed, but quickly changed the subject. “So, yeah, speaking of clothes, where are mine?”

 

“In the wash.” Kai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I, um, I’d tell you that you vomited all over the both of us last night when I was trying to drag you upstairs, but I don’t want you to feel embarrassed.”

 

Sehun scoffed. “It’s a little too late for that. Gosh, why I am such an idiot? I should have known better than to leave my apartment last night.”

 

“Well,” Kai began quietly, “To be fair, you did tell me at the bar last night that you didn’t want to remember anything, so… mission accomplished?” He chuckled nervously.

 

“Oh my god.” Sehun scrunched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I-I don’t think I can think about this right now. My head is killing me.” He groaned.

 

Kai held up a finger. “One sec.” He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, then grabbed a pill bottle from the cabinet. “Here, take this,” He said, placing the items in front of Sehun.

 

“W-what is it?”

 

“It’s ibuprofen,” Kai smiled gently. “Look, if you want to, you can take a shower and relax. Your clothes should be dry by then and in the mean time, I’ll make you some eggs. They’re good for headaches.”

 

Sehun watched him skeptically, but nodded his head with a faint smile. “Okay…” He relented.

 

“Bathroom’s on the left when you walk into my room. There should be plenty of towels in the cupboard. Feel free to use whatever you like. I’ll lay your clothes on the bed when the dryer goes off.”

 

Sehun nodded and turned to leave, but not before pausing shortly in his steps. “Kai?” He turned back around.

 

“Hm?” The handsome bartender looked up.

 

Sehun smiled, genuinely this time. “Thanks.”

 

 

 

Hot water had never felt so amazing. Sehun scrubbed his pink tinted flesh with the Axe body wash that was in Kai’s shower, then let the warmth of the water cascade down his body in rivulets. Already, his head was beginning to feel better.

 

He turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel that he had laid out previously. He stepped back into Kai’s bedroom, thankful that the man had already placed his clean clothes on the bed. He dressed himself quickly, using the towel to sponge through his damp hair.

 

Throwing the towel into the hamper, Sehun then made his way back to the kitchen. He plopped down at the table and watched Kai effortlessly move about the generous space. Sehun couldn’t stop staring at the tattoos. He just wanted to know how far they went and where they stopped – if they stopped. Kai was wearing a white and blue tank top this time, those muscular arms ripping at the seams.

 

Sehun needed to calm himself. He was getting bothered. He shouldn’t, but he was. He turned his head away, but less than a minute later, a huge plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast was placed in front of him. Kai smiled down at him as he took his own seat across the table.

 

“Hope you’re hungry. How do you feel?”

 

Sehun sighed in content as he grabbed his fork. “Much better.” He took a bite and moaned. The sensational flavor was almost too much for his taste buds to handle.

 

“Kai, I can’t thank you enough for taking care of me like this. I don’t know how I’d ever repay you.”

 

Kai hummed over a mouthful of bacon. “Well, you could say yes to going out with me this Friday. I mean you’ve already slept in my bed and used my shower. I even made you breakfast.” They both chuckled.

 

Sehun’s smile faded as he looked down at his plate. “I-I’d love to, but… I just got out of a really bad relationship. I don’t know if I can jump back in that quickly.”

 

Kai set his fork down and watched Sehun with curious intent. “You’re stunning, Sehun,” Kai breathed out.

 

Sehun almost choked on his orange juice laughing. “And you’re flattering me. You know, I’m beginning to think you have ulterior motives…” He quirked an eyebrow in Kai’s direction.

 

Kai chuckled at that. “I’m harmless, I swear.” He held his hands up in defense. “I know I work in a bar and have tattoos, but looks can be deceiving,” He smirked.

 

“Oh, I’ve noticed,” Sehun grinned. “Your apartment is impeccable. Not what I would have expected judging by how you look. The interior definitely doesn’t match the exterior.” Sehun smiled coyly.

 

It was Kai’s turn to raise his eyebrows at the double-meaning. “What did you say about my posterior?” Kai joked, looking back at his rear. The both of them began to laugh.

 

Sehun sighed after the laughter finally died down. “It’s been a while since I’ve actually laughed like this.”

 

“It suits you.” Kai said seriously.

 

Sehun looked up in confusion. “What does?”

 

“Smiling. You have a really nice smile.” Kai smiled himself and turned his head away.

 

Neither he, nor Sehun, spoke for the next few seconds and Kai took the initiative to grab their plates and place them in the sink. Sehun came to stand beside him. The blonde male grabbed the dishcloth and began to dry as Kai rinsed.

 

“Kai?”

 

“Mmhm?”

 

“I changed my mind. I think I’d like to take you up on that offer.”

 

 

 

Sehun was a nervous wreck. He shouldn’t be. Kai had already seen him at his worst and that definitely was Sehun’s worst. He was still mortified that he’d thrown up all over Kai, but he was also glad that he couldn’t remember it. It had been a week since Sehun had seen Kai, so he hoped that the other wouldn’t remember it either.

 

He paced back and forth in his living room. He had spent the majority of the day packing up the rest of his ex-boyfriend’s belongings and setting them near the dumpsters. He didn’t want one shred of evidence that the sorry excuse he once called his soulmate had ever been a part of his life.

 

The last few hours Sehun had spent trying to figure out what to wear. Kai was taking him to the park. Apparently, they were going to be showing old foreign films and, as it turns out, Kai is a sucker for the classics. Sehun thought it was rather endearing.

 

He had decided on wearing grey skinny jeans – ones that framed his backside quite nicely if he said so himself – and a graphic tee with a light jacket. He gelled his hair and pushed it back, then lined his eyes in black, making sure to smudge it out. He put on a pair of black Van’s and he was ready.

 

Kai was supposed to pick him up at eight and judging by the knock on the door, he was right on time. Sehun was almost scared to open it. Was he dressed appropriately? Should he take off the jacket? Did he wear enough deodorant? Did he remember to brush his teeth?

 

Before he could stress over anything else, he pulled the door open and standing before him was a well-dressed Kai, tattooed arms covered by a long sleeve white button-up, wearing black skinny jeans and lace-up combat boots.

 

If Sehun had thought he was sexy before, he sure as hell thought he was the devil in disguise now. He had also worn black eyeliner and his blonde hair was tousled messily. It was… it was hot. It was literally hot. And Sehun was sweating.

 

“Hey.” That deep voice sent shudders down Sehun’s spine in all the right ways.

 

“H-hey…” Sehun was winded. “Let me just… Um… grab my key.” He ran off into his apartment and was back less in less that thirty seconds, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

 

He smiled at his date nervously. “Ready to go?”

 

 

 

The drive to the park was rather peaceful. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and even among some of the tall buildings you could see the bright, twinkling stars. Kai was the first to strike up a conversation.

 

He and Sehun talked about their hobbies, of which Kai’s was dancing and that had led Sehun to make a joke about Kai looking more like a stripper. The latter replied that Sehun looked more like a stuck up heiress than someone who enjoyed cinematography and wondered when the porno was coming out.

 

Sehun appreciated the humor and was glad that Kai could laugh with him. It was a stark contrast to how he’d have to “behave” with his ex-boyfriend. After the laughter died down, the two fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn’t long after that they had arrived to the park.

 

Kai was a gentleman in every sense of the word. He opened the door for Sehun, bought him a drink and popcorn, even placed his own jacket on the ground for Sehun to sit on.

 

Nosferatu was playing on the giant, white screen set up very neatly in the middle of the park. Other couples and groups had already chosen their own spots near the front, while Sehun and Kai had sat in the back, away from all the chatter of the young teenagers.

 

Kai was a huge fan of the movie and it happened to be one of Sehun’s favorites, as well. He loved the visual effects that the artists had been able to achieve with what little technology they had back in the earlier 1900s.

 

Somewhere halfway through the film, Kai’s hand found Sehun’s and the latter blushed slightly. Kai’s bashful smile went unseen by Sehun who was too preoccupied with the feeling of Kai’s hand in his own.

 

Kai discreetly slipped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders, pulling the man into his side. Sehun glanced over at him and grinned shyly, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable.

 

Neither of them had spoken much throughout the film and by the time it ended, they were reluctant to part. Kai finally unwrapped Sehun’s shoulders and the latter pulled away. Kai stared longingly at Sehun and finally smiled.

 

“Thanks for coming with me. It’s nice sharing this with someone.”

 

“They do this often?” Sehun asked, referring to the movie in the park.

 

Kai nodded. “About once or twice a month. I... I’ve never really had anyone to come with me before. This was really… really nice.”

 

Sehun chuckled softly and leaned back into Kai’s side. “Maybe you should ask me out again sometime. I really enjoyed this. And maybe you won’t have to watch the next movie alone.”

 

Kai laughed and reached a hand up to ruffle the back of Sehun’s hair. “I just might do that.”

 

Sehun closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the calm of the night.

 

Kai let out a long sigh. “Well… you ready to go?”

 

Sehun nodded, opening his eyes. “Sure.”

 

 

 

Kai parked in front of Sehun’s building. They had been sitting for a couple minutes already, but Sehun was nearly unwilling to leave. They’d had such a nice night and he hated to see it end.

 

After a few long minutes of sitting in near silence, the soft lull of the radio the only thing to remind them that they weren’t alone, Sehun finally looked over to Kai.

 

“I… I should probably go.”

 

Kai hummed in response. “I had fun, Sehun. If, um… if you’re serious about wanting to go next time, I’d really like that.” Kai said tentatively.

 

“I am. I’d like that, too.” Sehun smiled.

 

He wavered for a moment. “Ummm… W-would you like to come up?” He asked finally.

 

Kai nodded with the smallest upturn of his lips.

 

 

 

Sehun’s apartment wasn’t much to look at. It was nice and clean, but certainly no match for Kai’s spacious abode. Kai sat so comfortable on the couch, though, staring at Sehun like he hadn’t another care in the world. Sehun had offered him a beer, the very, very last of his ex-boyfriend’s belongings, of which Kai gladly accepted. Sehun promised that it wouldn’t be a repeat of last week when he popped the cap on his own drink.

 

“I swear I’m not trying to sound cheesy, but god, you’re beautiful, Sehun,” Kai said lowly.

 

Sehun laughed. “That’s just the alcohol talking, Kai.”

 

Kai grinned. “It isn’t.” He paused. “But… I can see that you don’t take compliments very well.” Sehun stared. Kai rested his cheek in one hand, staring right back at him. “You should, you know. You are beautiful. You’re worth every compliment.”

 

Sehun blushed. He didn’t know how to respond. It was true that he wasn’t good at accepting compliments thrown his way. Was he that easy to read or was Kai just that observant?

 

“Stop. You’re making me blush,” Sehun whispered, looking away.

 

Kai chuckled and grabbed Sehun’s chin. He looked him dead in the eye and smirked. “It looks good on you, though,” He teased.

 

Sehun laughed and covered his face with his hands. “What are you doing to me?”

 

“What am I doing to you?” Kai grinned.

 

Sehun sighed. “You’re making me feel like some lovesick teenager… And I kind of like it,” He whispered the last part.

 

Kai’s grin faded and he carefully removed Sehun’s hands from his face. They stared at each other for what felt like a very long time. Kai slowly leaned in. Sehun closed his eyes then. He could feel Kai’s breath on his lips, could smell the musk of his tan skin. He had braced himself for what he thought would be a kiss, but Kai pulled away. Sehun opened his eyes, confused.

 

“I – I’m sorry, Sehun. It’s the first date and I don’t want you to think I’m trying to take advan-“ Sehun grabbed Kai by the back of the head and slammed his lips onto Kai’s, effectively shutting him up.

 

He could hear Kai gasp through kiss, probably more surprised than anything. He didn’t try to pull away, though. Neither of them made to deepen the kiss and Sehun ended up pulling back first. He and Kai stared at each other for a long moment, both still trying to catch their breath.

 

“S-sehun…”

 

The younger male looked away. “I think I’m the one who’s trying to take advantage of you,” He said quietly.

 

Kai chuckled softly at that. “I wouldn’t mind if you did,” He whispered lightheartedly. Sehun smiled softly, looking back up at him.

 

Kai leaned forward with purpose in mind this time. Sehun closed his eyes again and not a second later, he felt those plump lips press against his own. Sehun parted his lips. Kai traced their softness with his tongue, delighted when Sehun’s tongue met his own.

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck. The latter wrapped his own arms around Sehun’s back and gently laid him down on the couch, covering Sehun’s mouth fully with his own.

 

Kai had unintentionally ground his pelvis into the other’s crotch and Sehun gasped into Kai’s mouth. Kai did it again, on purpose this time, and got the same response. He kept going and Sehun joined him, pressing his hips upward to meet Kai’s.

 

Kai pulled away from Sehun’s lips and pecked the side of his mouth, then peppered kisses down his jaw and neck. He looked down at Sehun with a serious, questioning expression on his face. Sehun nodded his head. Kai slipped his fingers underneath Sehun’s shirt. Sehun got goosebumps as Kai ran his hands down his chest, all the way to the bottom of his smooth, flat stomach. Kai hooked his hands on the hem of Sehun’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

 

Sehun blushed, looking away from Kai. The latter leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sehun’s cheek. He began to unbutton his own shirt, eyes never leaving Sehun’s wandering ones as the younger man watched the scene before him shyly.

 

Sehun was in awe when Kai threw the shirt to the ground. Those sinful tattoos marked his entire body and Sehun was nearly about to fall off the couch because – fuck – how could another human being be so attractive? He tentatively pressed a hand against one of the thick, black markings on the rippled plane of Kai’s stomach. His other hand traced another line up Kai’s broad chest and across his shoulder.

 

When Sehun finally looked up at Kai’s face, the man was staring at him hungrily, eyes lust-blown. Sehun lifted his head up off of the couch and Kai met him halfway, devouring Sehun’s lips with his own.

 

 

Shirts were haphazardly lying beside the couch and pants were thrown across the room. Every article of clothing, down to their socks, was gone. Sehun’s neck and chest were already marked by Kai before the latter scooped him into his arms and asked him where his bedroom was.

 

Sehun kicked the door open with his feet and Kai threw him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and kissed him full on the mouth. Sehun moaned when Kai pressed himself against Sehun, both of their cocks fully erect. Sehun pressed his heels against Kai’s backside where the black lines finally ended just on the top of his bum. Kai grunted as he ground his hips into Sehun’s.

 

“K-kai… I wanna feel you…. Inside me,” Sehun whispered.

 

Kai nodded, kissing Sehun long and slow before pulling away completely. He trailed his hands down Sehun’s stomach and let one rest on his inner thigh, making gentle circular motions on the milky skin with his thumb. With his other hand, he let his middle finger slide between the cleft of Sehun’s ass and rub just over the puckered hole.

 

“Do you have any lube?” He said softly in the quiet room. Sehun nodded, reaching over to pull a small bottle from the drawer beside his bed. He handed it to Kai with a shaky hand.

 

Kai popped the cap and poured a liberal amount into his hand, on his dick, as well as on Sehun’s. He threw the bottle on the bed and rubbed his hand between Sehun’s ass. He slid one finger into the tight hole and Sehun let out a breath. Kai began moving his finger in and out of Sehun and a couple minutes later, he added another. Sehun began to push down on his fingers and Kai finally added one more. Kai hooked his middle finger inside of Sehun and it had Sehun bowing off the bed. He had clearly found his prostate. Kai abused it with the tip of his finger. Rubbing over it every time he pushed his fingers inside. Sehun was already a moaning mess and that was just from Kai’s fingers.

 

Finally, Kai pulled his hand away and scooted comfortably between Sehun’s spread legs. He pressed his cock against Sehun’s hole and pressed in slowly, just the tip. Sehun winced, but quickly got used to the feeling and Kai pressed in even more. Sehun was hurting, but he knew that soon it would be replaced with great pleasure. Kai was pushing himself in too slowly, so Sehun pressed his hips downward, trying to take all of him inside in one go.

 

Sehun and Kai gasped at the same time when the latter was fully seated inside Sehun. A small tear escaped Sehun’s eye. He felt like he’d been torn in half, but he just had to keep reminding himself of the end goal – the ecstasy. Kai bit his own lip, wiping the tear away, then kissed Sehun to distract him.

 

Kai stayed completely still for several minutes. He didn’t want to move until Sehun was completely ready. He just kept kissing those tender lips. When Sehun wrapped his arms tightly around Kai’s neck and nodded, Kai began to move, slowly at first, but quickly picking up his pace. Soon the room was filled with nothing, but their moans and pants.

 

Sehun felt so good. Kai had never felt this way before. It wasn’t just the way Sehun felt while he rocked his hips into him, it was Sehun himself that made this moment all the more pleasurable. He only hoped Sehun was feeling as good as he was. He’d simply take that as a hell yes when Sehun screamed his name just then. Once again, Kai had found his prostate.

 

“K-Kai! Right there! Oh my god!” Sehun scrunched his eyes and threw his head back, mouth forming an “O”.

 

“Ungghhh… Holy fuck,” He cried, wrapping his legs around Kai’s waist.

 

Kai sped up, thrusting himself into Sehun at breakneck speed. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, as much as he wanted to.

 

“Se-hun…” He grunted breathlessly. “I‘m gonna cum.”

 

“Just c-cum inside me…”

 

Kai grabbed Sehun’s cock that had been lying between them and pumped it in time with his thrusts. A few more and Kai was releasing himself into Sehun as Sehun released into Kai’s hand. One last push and Kai was completely spent. He collapsed on top of Sehun.

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s back and Kai lazily rolled off of him. He pulled Sehun against his chest and the smaller male snuggled into him closely, a content smile on his face. Kai wrapped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders and very gently pressed a kiss against his forehead.

 

“Goodnight, Sehun.”

 

 

 

Sehun woke up the next morning wrapped in a pair of tattooed arms. He smiled, his nose nudging against Kai’s chest. Kai chuckled and Sehun cracked an eye open.

 

“Good morning,” He yawned with a sleepy grin.

 

“Morning.” Kai leaned forward and placed his lips against Sehun’s, kissing him long and unhurriedly. He pulled away with a sigh. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Sehun nodded. “Better than I’ve slept in a long time. And… I think I finally realized something,” He said softly.

 

Kai hummed curiously. “What’s that?”

 

“You’re the shot that I’ve been needing all along.”


	3. Check the Mirror One Last Time & Kiss the Past Goodbye

Sehun opened his eyes to another pair of brown orbs looking down at him fondly. He grinned sheepishly and closed his eyes again.

 

“How long have you been creeping on me?” He asked, amused.

 

“Since the moment you walked into my bar,” Kai smirked, still hovering over Sehun with his palms resting on either side of the younger man.

 

“You’re so sappy,” Sehun said quietly. “I love it.” He opened his eyes and pulled Kai down on top of him with an “ _oof!”._

 

Kai looked at their positions. His knee was between Sehun’s legs, pressing dangerously close to the other’s crotch and Sehun had his arms placed loosely around Kai’s waist. Kai propped himself on one elbow, pelvis lightly touching Sehun’s own.

 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get me back into bed…” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Sehun chuckled. “And if I am?”

 

“All magic comes at a price, dearie,” Kai growled lowly next to Sehun’s ear, placing a kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

 

“Oh, God, I love it when you talk Rumplestiltskin to me. It turns me on,” Sehun moaned, unable to keep himself from grinning while doing so.

 

Kai laughed out loud, then. “I can’t take you seriously.”

 

“ _Me_!?” Sehun chuckled. “You’re the one quoting a character from a television show.”

 

The older man grinned. “Fine, fine. You win.”

 

“Oh, yeah? What’s my prize?” Sehun squinted at Kai skeptically.

 

Kai hummed in response, before turning his smile on Sehun at full blast. “Mmm…. How about a date?”

 

Sehun perked up at that. “Really?”

 

Kai nodded. “Mmhm. I don’t have to bartend today. I’m one hundred percent, totally, completely, unfathomably _yours_.”

 

“I think I like where this is going,” Sehun smiled.

 

 

 

It had been six months since that fateful night at the bar. That dreadful, terrible, embarrassing, yet completely and oddly _life-improving_ night. It was a night Sehun would forever never remember, but he’d always love the way Kai played it back to him. The only thing Sehun _did_ remember was the morning after. And those sinful tattoos that he loved so much.

 

Things were pretty much… _perfect_. Sehun hated to use that word because _nothing_ was ever perfect, but… that’s the only way he could describe their relationship. It was perfect. Incredibly so.

 

Kai was a sheep in wolves’ clothing. He was all looks, but he was softer than a butterfly and that’s what Sehun loved so much about him. He was careful and gentle when it came to everything and anything that involved the younger man.

 

“Baby, come on. Don’t use up all the hot water!” Kai complained from the doorway of the bedroom.

 

“You know,” a voice yelled back. “We could save water by you showering with me!”

 

Kai chuckled at his boyfriend’s response. Always so needy. It was one of Kai’s favorite things about him.

 

Ten minutes later, Sehun stepped out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but his robe. He walked over to the closet and pulled the doors open, scanning its contents for something suitable to wear. He smirked when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.

 

“You smell delightful,” A low voice whispered in his ear.

 

Sehun hummed in response and turned slowly, wrapping his arms around Kai’s neck.

 

“Hey, you know… I was thinking. Why don’t you just move in?” Kai said softly, nervously pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. “I mean… most of your stuff is already here. You hardly ever stay at your place anymore.”

 

Sehun sighed and looked away, fiddling with the strands of hair at the back of Kai’s head. “I know, Kai. I’ve been thinking about it, too.”

 

Kai furrowed his brows. “Then… why don’t you seem happy?”

 

Sehun shrugged, finally looking back at him. “I’m just scared,” He said, barely above a whisper. “What if it’s too soon?”

 

Kai smiled faintly. “It’s okay, Sehun. I’m nervous, too. But, the fact of the matter is… I want you here with me. I know it’s only been a few months, but I feel like I’ve known you for years. We’ve never argued. Not seriously, anyways,” Kai amended, with a small upturn to his lips. “You’ve been sleeping over at my place since we met,” He laughed. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

 

“I know. I _know_. I’m just terrified that if I do move in, you are going to get bored of the same routine over and over. I _love_ you, Kai. I want to be with you for a very long time. I’m so scared I’m going to mess this up, just like my last relationship.”

 

Kai tilted Sehun’s chin up. “ _Hey_. Look at me. Your ex-boyfriend leaving you wasn’t your fault. I hope you realize that. He was just a major dick. But, to be honest, I’m kind of glad he left. Because that led you to me. I’m the lucky one that got to pick up all those broken pieces and put you back together and that’s made me one of the happiest people alive. Sehun – there’s _nothing_ you can do that would mess this up.”

 

Sehun smiled faintly and buried his face in Kai’s chest. “This is why I love you,” He said quietly.

 

 

 

Sehun held a firm grasp on Kai’s hand as the latter drove calmly through the uncrowded city. They didn’t talk at all during the drive. They didn’t need to. One knew what the other was feeling without having to be told. They didn’t need conversation to fill the void.

 

After parking near the restaurant, Kai opened Sehun’s door and held his hand out, to which Sehun gladly accepted with a smile. They kept their attire casual – Sehun in a grey cardigan and jeans, and Kai in a navy blue Henley and black skinnies.

 

Kai had chosen a small pizzeria, one that they frequented often. The staff smiled as they walked through the door hand in hand.

 

“Hey! Good to see you, guys. Will it be the usual tonight?” One waiter asked, as Sehun and Kai made their way to their favorite spot.

 

“You know it!” Kai shot him a grin.

 

Sehun chuckled as they took their seats.

 

“What is it?” Kai looked across the table at him with a curious grin.

 

Sehun looked down with a shy smile, busying himself by twining his and Kai’s fingers together. “I’m just happy.”

 

Kai smirked. “And what are you so happy about, if I may ask?”

 

“Just…” Sehun looked up with bright eyes. “Us. Everything. You’re so goddamn good to me and I have no idea why.”

 

Kai chuckled at that. “Because you are the most beautiful specimen on this earth and you deserve to be cherished.”

 

“Weirdo,” Sehun grinned. “You’re so cheesy.”

 

“But, you love it,” Kai turned the full smolder on Sehun.

 

“I do.” Sehun sighed helplessly. “I really do.”

 

“Alright, fellas, pizza’s here!”

 

 

 

“Oh my god, I feel like I’m pregnant. With a food baby. That was so yummy.” Sehun groaned and wrapped his arm around Kai’s, curling into the older man’s side.

 

Kai laughed. “You, pregnant? Now that is something I would pay to see.”

 

Sehun hit his arm playfully. “You would. You’re such a weirdo.”

 

“But, I’m _your_ weirdo.”

 

Sehun ignored him. “A _cheesy_ weirdo, that is.”

 

“But, I’m _your_ cheesy weirdo.”

 

Sehun continued to pretend to ignore Kai and the latter was getting frustrated. He began poking Sehun in the side, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster for every second that Sehun didn’t react.

 

Finally, Sehun cracked a smile and Kai continued his ministrations until Sehun was laughing out loud, trying his hardest to bat Kai’s pesky hands away.

 

“Stop! Stop! That tickles!” Sehun cried. “Okay, you win!”

 

“Sehun?” Both Sehun and Kai stopped what they were doing. Sehun’s eyes widened and he slowly turned around.

 

“Ch-chanyeol,” Sehun’s tone sounded more surprised than anything. “Baekhyun. Hi.”

 

Sehun was frozen in place. Kai sensed that something was off and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sehun looked over at him appreciatively.

 

“Kai… this is Chanyeol… my ex-boyfriend. And – and this is his… Baekhyun,” Sehun stammered out, his voice quiet. He was clearly uncomfortable.

 

“Sehun and I used to be best friends,” Baekhyun piped up with a smug grin on his face. “We even went to the same elementary school and roomed together in college, isn’t that right, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun smiled cheekily. Kai could feel the grimace on Sehun’s face without Sehun even moving a muscle.

 

“Y-yeah. I suppose.” Sehun looked at Kai nervously and the latter smiled at him. Sehun nodded quickly and turned back to the two people standing in front of them. “This is my boyfriend, Kai. W-we’ve been dating for a few months now.”

 

“Wow, Sehun. You sure do move on fast.” Chanyeol smirked sarcastically and let out a laugh.

 

Sehun’s mouth dropped open in a quiver and his eyes began to water. And that was the last straw for Kai. He stepped in front of Sehun and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, his thick, black tattoos snaking down his arms. Kai looked downright threatening.

 

It was at that moment that Chanyeol realized he’d fucked up.

 

“ _Excuse me?_ Aren’t _you_ the one that fucked around with Sehun’s best friend behind his back?” Chanyeol backed up as Kai took a step forward. Chanyeol may have had height on Kai, but the latter was all brawn.

 

“L-look, we didn’t come looking for problems…” Baekhyun muttered, keeping his eyes down.

 

“Oh, _honey_ ,” Kai scoffed lowly. “Looks to me like you went looking for problems the moment you screwed your best friend over. Even a _hooker_ is loyal to her pimp.” Kai let out a laugh. “I guess you aren’t even that tasteful!”

 

Sehun snorted from behind Kai. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that to Baekhyun!

 

“Hey, man, leave my boyfriend out of this. We didn’t do anything to you.” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun behind himself.

 

Kai raised an eyebrow and huffed. “Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience,” He muttered.

 

Chanyeol stood there. He looked confused, unsure of whether to run or to fight.

 

“You try to say hello to Sehun like everything is _okay?_ ” Kai squinted at Chanyeol and took another step forward. “You fucked him in the worst way possible and then you have the audacity to _insult_ him? You don’t think just seeing your faces are enough to make him feel like shit?” Kai scoffed. “Haven’t you done enough?”

 

“I-I… I’m…” Chanyeol was at a loss for words.

 

Kai grabbed the front of Chanyeol’s shirt roughly. He glared at him as he spoke through gritted teeth. “You’re lucky that I’m with him right now. Otherwise, your face would be kissing this pavement.”

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes, bracing himself for the punch as Kai reared his hand back. “Get the fuck out of here, you insolent swine.” Kai muttered, releasing his shirt and turned around, grabbing Sehun’s hand. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were left standing there, mouths agape, unsure of what the hell had just occurred, as Kai and Sehun walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

The ride back to Kai’s apartment was silent, as usual. This was a different kind of silent, though. It was neither happy, nor sad – nor comfortable or uncomfortable. There was an air of unspoken affection as Kai held onto Sehun’s cool hand. He hadn’t let it go since they’d strolled away from that miserable scene.

 

Sehun hadn’t even noticed when they’d pulled up to the building and Kai had put the car in park. The latter sat there for a minute, contemplating something. He finally looked over at Sehun and pulled the man into a kiss. Their mouths clashed at first, but they quickly found their rhythm. Kai grasped the side of Sehun’s face and Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulders. They couldn’t possibly get any closer, though they tried. Kai didn’t have to force his tongue into Sehun’s mouth; the latter parted his lips in anticipation. Their tongues danced wildly, Kai’s quickly overpowering Sehun’s.

 

As quickly as their passion had started, it had stopped. Kai pulled away slowly, still holding onto Sehun’s face. He smiled and closed his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I love you, Oh Sehun. You are _perfect_.”

 

Sehun beamed and gently pressed his lips against Kai’s. “I love you, too, Kai.”

 

Kai rubbed Sehun’s cheek with is thumb. “Come on, baby. Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

 

Kai pinned Sehun against the door, strong hands firmly grasping his waist. Sehun let his head fall back, parting his lips in a silent moan.

 

“Hey, bartender…” Sehun breathed out, gently pushing on Kai’s chest. The older male stopped, lips pressed against the soft flesh of Sehun’s neck, and looked up. Sehun grinned.

 

“You rang?” He asked in a gentle, teasing tone.

 

“Thank you,” The latter smiled genuinely. “I don’t know what I would have done without you by my side.

 

Kai smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Sehun’s lips. “I’ll always be by your side, Sehun.”

 

Sehun’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at Kai, pulling him back into a kiss. Kai made love to Sehun’s lips – something he was planning on doing to Sehun’s body a little later. He nipped at Sehun’s rosy pink lips, eliciting sinful moans from the beautiful blonde. Kai moved his lips to Sehun’s neck and marked the pale flesh with red, splotchy bruises – the only kind of bruises he’d ever leave on Sehun.

 

As they maneuvered their way into the bedroom, clothes began to fly. A shirt on the chair, a pair of pants in the corner, a sock on the bedside table. Kai gently pushed Sehun onto the bed and hovered over him. They stared into each other’s eyes, unspoken words of love understood, but unsaid. Kai bent his head down and captured Sehun’s lips with his own. He reached a hand between Sehun’s legs and stroked his length, urging it to come alive. He continued with his ministrations until Sehun was more than half hard.

 

Kai reached into the drawer beside their bed and pulled out the familiar little bottle. He popped the cap and poured some of the gel into his hands. He stared at Sehun as he inserted a finger into his hole. Sehun closed his eyes, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to suppress a moan. Kai pumped his finger into Sehun, adding a second, then a third, until Sehun was gasping in pleasure.

 

Kai held onto Sehun’s hips as he lined himself up with his thoroughly prepared hole. Sehun held onto Kai’s forearms as the latter slid into him slowly. Kai cursed quietly at the tightness. Sehun threw his head back when Kai began to rock his hips into Sehun’s.

 

It didn’t take long for Kai to speed up, once Sehun adjusted to his size. He pushed himself as far in as Sehun could take him and pulled back before ramming back in once again. Sehun met Kai’s thrusts with a smooth undulating of his hips. He cried out in lewd, lascivious moans when Kai brushed against his prostate.

 

“Kai! Uhhhn… don’t stop!” He breathed out.

 

Kai quickened his thrusts when he felt himself getting close. Sehun’s screams of pleasure threw him over the edge as he came inside the younger man in thick bursts of semen. With Kai’s cock still engorged inside his ass and his own walls fluttering, Sehun erupted, white, sticky ropes of cum shooting onto Kai’s chest.

 

Sehun looked at Kai apologetically, but the man only smirked as he wiped the semen with his finger and popped a digit into his mouth to suck the sweet and salty mess away. He bent down and kissed Sehun full on the lips, a thin string of saliva still connecting them when he pulled away to lie down beside him.

 

Sehun turned to lay his head on top of Kai’s chest, one arm draped over him, as he listened to the steady _b-bum, b-bum_ of Kai’s heart.

 

“Do you want to hear something crazy?” Sehun whispered, almost inaudibly.

 

Kai rubbed small, gentle circles across his back. “What’s that?”

 

“I think I’d like to marry you one day.” Sehun was so quiet that if Kai had taken a breath at that exact moment, he was sure he wouldn’t have heard a word that Sehun had said.

 

Kai smiled wholeheartedly as he wrapped his large, tattooed arms around Sehun’s thin, pale frame. “I think I’d like that, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, by saying that Sehun moved on fast, Chanyeol was implying that he “got around”, which Sehun does not. This is what sets Kai off, even though his reaction may have seemed a bit too harsh. Kai knows the whole story with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, so he’s delivering payback (sort of, in a way) that’s been long overdue.
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, I’m really not that great at writing “fight scenes” so I was kinda nervous, but this ended up being pretty tame. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> As for the rest, is it cheesy? Yes. Romantic? Most definitely. Dorky? Of course. Do I care if it’s too much? Absolutely not. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks, everyone, for reading. :) That’s officially it for this story. Don't forget to leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed it. <3 And please pardon any mistakes, I have yet to reread this.


End file.
